The Lost Heroes
by StrictlyJordanProductions
Summary: (Give me OCs and hints too) this is about when (Legendary One) DemonicHero and my Oldest OC, (Legendary Swordsman) Snoopster goes from their universe to meet the El gang. Will they help them or lose their lives trying to help them. (Dark ending will be shown[Cannon Story{Will feature side stories soon relating to the main characters along with some hidden features}])
1. Pre-Start

So welcome to the lost heroes this has mostly your OCs and shall only include two of my OCs as my other OCs shall wait but again welcome and I hope you enjoy this one

(warning: darkness is going to be op)


	2. Frontier Arc: The Beginning

Demonic: "Are we finally getting into the story?"  
/ Yes. /  
Demonic: "About time."  
/ Well I do not own Elsword as KOGgames own it but I own this fanfict story. Have a nice day. /

 **The Beginning**

After three years have passed our Heroes are on vacation, trying now to get into any trouble.

Demonic: "Well, Snoopster. We finally get a break from training, fighting, and saving the world more than once per day."  
Snoopster: "Even if we decided to leave, the world will die at any moment plus we run a risk of bring more villains in per day."  
Demonic: "Agreed."  
While they were talking to each other, a white portal appeared and pulled them in. Where were the heroes going and who would meet them?

/ Heh. That must have sucked for you two. /  
Darkness: "of course you would say that."  
/ StrictlyJordan, Out.


	3. Frontier Arc: Humble Welcome

/Man. I'm very sorry for the long wait but here is your next chapter. Soon i will add the Oc's that i forgot to add./  
Demonic: You could say that but after everything that just happened with the war.  
Snoopster: He knows Demonic, he knows.  
/Anyway, Let's get into it./

* * *

 **Humble Greetings**

After about two hours they finally see the end of the portal. Meanwhile,  
?: We found them.  
?: Good. DemonicHero and Snoopster, you will see us soon.

(Back to our Heroes)  
Demonic: What happened and where are we, Snoopster.  
Snoopster: I can't give a location but we are near the el gang.  
?:Who are you and how do you know about us.  
Demonic and Snoopster turn to the person who spoke as they ready their weapons.  
Snoopster: Calm down and let us introduce our self. I'm the Legendary Swordsman, Snoopster and he is the Legendary One, DemonicHero.  
(Lord Knight)Elsword: Your titles need work. I'm Elsword.  
Demonic: Hi Lord Knight, Elsword.  
Elsword: How did you know that?  
Demonic: Your clothing style and attitude says it all to me.  
Snoopster: We was in war for ten centuries.  
Elsword: I want you to follow me.  
Demonic: Where to?  
Snoopster: probably to the others.  
They left to see the others although they never found out, they were being watched by Aisha, Rena, and Ara.

* * *

Demonic: It could be longer.  
/Maybe i would end here 'but' i wouldn't see the end of this./  
Snoopster: Umm, that's too close.  
Elsword: Aisha.  
/Why u do this./  
Demonic: Time's up  
( _End of transmission)  
_

* * *

 _(_ Back to the story)  
When they got to sander, the others were waiting.  
Demonic: Well that was tiring.  
Snoopster: You say that after we ran a marathon although i felt a glare back there.  
Demonic: Must have been some people though I also felt it.  
Snoopster: Elsword are you sure everyone is in there.  
Elsword: Yes. Why?  
Demonic: I felt three very high pressured Glares behind us.  
Elsword: Must be...  
Before elsword could say anything, an arrow flew by. Demonic and Snoopster took out their weapons.  
Snoopster: *sigh* All we wanted is to have a break of fighting everyday but instead we have to fight you on the same day we got out of the war.  
Demonic: Elsword stay back. They are corrupted and lost reason.  
Elsword: Okay then.  
Demonic soon realized what was going on.  
Demonic: Put your weapons away snoopster. They can be brought back to normal.  
Snoopster: So a Night Watcher, Dimension Witch, and Asura can be brought back to normal.  
Demonic: Could be wor... and this timeline is being fused together with two more timelines.  
Snoopster: Nothing we can do there.  
The ground started to disappear.  
Demonic and Snoopster: Here we go!

* * *

/I need better work here but at least i got an chapter out of my way. Still i'm sorry for not uploading for a couple of months./  
Demonic: This Aisha i swear.  
Snoopster: I'm going to ask you to back down.  
/0_0/  
( _End of transmission)_


	4. Frontier Arc: The Damage has been done

_**I see you've returned for more and I welcome any newcomer who made it this far.  
**_ **D** emonic: About time you returned  
 **S** noopster: Agreed  
 _ **Now's not the time for this. Get ready, I'm sending you both in!  
**_ Demonic and Snoopster: Ok!

 **Chapter 2. The Damage has Been Done 1/3**

Demonic: So these are the people who were effected with "Scar's" Power.  
Elsword: Yes  
Snoopster: I would get ready before they charge over here.  
The three of them prepare themselfs as the 'mindcontrolled' three charge at them.  
Ara: Join us!  
The Three: What?  
Ara: I said Join Us!  
The Three: No thanks. I like having free will.  
They block their attacks. As Snoopster was blocking Aisha's attacks, he had a thought of a unknown person with a large cannon behind him ready to shoot which made him feel something else. His instincts was now activated and dodged the next attack as he watch a silver shell fly in front of him, hitting all three.  
Elsword: Chung!  
Chung: There's no time to celebrate!  
Snoopster: So i found a way to save them from their state but it will not be easy and trust me, it's not easy.  
Elsword: Ok.  
Demonic: Don't worry, i got his back if anyone tries to rush him. All i need you all to do is protect him until he's done charging and make sure they are together or it will not work.  
Chung and Elsword: Got it!

They begain going on the offensive and kept knocking them back as they tried to stop him.

* * *

 _In a different universe,  
_?: Don't you think that this version of me is fun to watch as his two swords clashed with aisha?  
?:Yes and no.  
?:(pouts) You are no fun.  
?:Hmm. This will be fun~! Maybe I can finally watch in peace.

* * *

 _Back to the main timeline,_  
Snoopster:It's done  
Demonic:Never knew that i would be this fucking annoyied.  
Elsword and Chung: Agreed!  
Snoopster: All right, are you ready for!  
Elsword and Chung knock them together as Snoopster did his special move 'Spirit Cutter'.  
The Four: Finally. I don't have to deal with this shit again.  
?: maybe you don't but 'I' do  
They turn around to find another version for "Snoopster?", "Demonic Hero?", and an unknown girl traveling with them.  
Snoopster and Demonic: Who are you?  
(Angel)Legend: Name's Demonic Legend, (Angel) Demonic Legend.

(Merge)Savior: Name's or (Merge)Savior and the girl's name is Strawberry who is suppose to be traveling with us.

* * *

 _ **Heh. This is turning out to be real nice but i introduced Starwberry in this chapter who is indeed main line now.  
**_ (Merge)Savior: You know, i never though a time skip would be here but how are the others going to react to strawberry.  
(Angel)Legend: She reminds me of a certain person but not really as much.  
 _ **Keep this up and the life that we all live in might not be so peachy after all.**_

Snoopster: I never thought i would meet my other universe self.  
Demonic: Same here.  
(Merge)Savior: Although we went different paths there is still one of us who has not appeared yet and will not try to.  
(Angel)Legend: He's fine for now but we mught want to hurry before he erupts with anger.  
 _ **True. Lets go!(At the end will be another important update with much more news)**_

* * *

Ara: What happened?  
Elsword: Scar used his power to mindcontrol you, aisha, and rena from a distance.  
Aisha: Who's scar?  
Chung: I don't know but elsword did find some unknown people who help us out.  
Ara, Aisha, and Rena: Where are they?  
Raven: Outside.  
Ara, Aisha, and Rena: Ok!

As they were walking outside, elsword started talking to chung and raven to explain to them what happened before they appeared but stopped at a certain point.  
Snoopster: Maybe we should play some games or drink tea?  
(Merge)Savior:If we were playing games, i would not hold back.  
Snoopster: So tea it is then.

(Merge)Savior: Yes  
As they were preparing tea and both of the demon heroes were looking at their swords, the girls came out. DemonicHero noticed them.  
Demonic: Hello.  
Ara: Hi~  
Rena: Thanks you for saving us but you are you?  
Snoopster: I'm Snoopster, The Legendary Swordsman from a different time and a different place.  
Demonic: Name's Demonic, DemonicHero of the underworld in my universe.  
Ara: That seems nice.  
Aisha: what about you two?  
(Merge)Savior: Call me (Merge)Savior.  
(Angel)Legend: (Angel)Demonic Legend or (Angel)Legend for short.

Rena: Welcome you two.  
/But what they did know that Snoopster was hiding Strawberry from them./

(Merge)Savior: Thanks you Rena.  
(Angel)Legend:It's a pleasure being in your service.

To Be continued ...


	5. Frontier Arc: The dust has settled

**_We back for Part Two. My god, let's find out what happens here!  
_** Demonic: I wouldn't be too shocked here.  
Snoopster: Let's learn more about this timeline.

 **Frontier Arc:**

 **Chapter 2. The Damage has Been Done(The Reawakening) 2/3**

(Merge)Savior:Legend.

(Angel)Legend: Yes?

(Merge)Savior: We should leave before they find out why we're here.

(Angel)Legend: Alright but where t... Oh Ok.

(Merge)Savior and (Angel)Legend mysteriously disappears from the group while they were not looking although Snoopster saw.

Snoopster: So now what?

Rena: We need you to leave now~.

Demonic:If I may ask, why?

Aisha: You don't know?

Demonic and Snoopster: No. No we don't.

three: Why didn't you check the news?

Snoopster: We couldn't at the time.

Rena: Why is that. Maybe you couldn't have asked elsword?

Demonic: We could have but one thing stopped us.

Aisha: That would be?

Snoopster: You three attacking us after we appeared

Demonic: Which gave us less time to process what the hell happened and more time to question where the hell we appeared in.

They look at Demonic and Snoopster in disbelieve as if they were rejecting the truth.

Demonic: I'm 100% positive that you tried to kill us.

The two then proceeds to leave not knowing that they were being followed by Eve who never joined the el gang.

Snoopster: Hmm.

Eve: What are you thinking about?

I look back at the nasod.

Snoopster: Looking for a place to stay and go.

Demonic: Also if my notes are correct, the next dungeon will not be as easy as I thought.

Chung and Raven followed quietly not noticing that Snoopster already knew that they were there.

* * *

 **Seems that _a couple of people learned about them but took it out on the wrong people.  
Let's get back to the story before the others appear._**

* * *

They eventually appear in front of a town which has been destroyed by an unknown force which demonic felt the energy caused by it.

Demonic: Wow. This amount of energy is enough to destroy one building in our world Snoopster.

Snoopster: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

The two walked down there together looking for a place where they can rebuild a home using much stronger materials. Shockingly, they found a portal(A mix of red and orange colors) holding Tanden inside of it. They try to free him but to no avail until (Merge)Savior and (Angel)Legend appears.

(Merge)Savior: Need help?

Snoopster: Indeed we do! We found him inside of this portal.

(Angel)Legend: I think it's time we tell you what's going on as we found another person in the same portal but a different color.

(Angel)Legend begins to explain what going on with the portals.

(Angel)Legend): For some reason, we keep finding random people inside of these portals as we also appeared from them. They were probably made to move them from their own timeline to here. I don't know why it's happening but it is.

Snoopster: Strange.

(Merge)Savior: Back when we met the first time, you saw another person right?

Snoopster: Yeah. I think her name was Strawberry.

Demonic: Who wasn't apart of our adventure before which when i discovered the portal, it has the same energy which destroyed this town.

(Merge)Savior & (Angel)Legend: The same town which he hid in from the girls since Eun knows something is up.

Snoopster: Trust me, I even sense a dangerous foe there. So we left and found our way here with a few people who never joined the el gang because of reasons.

Eve, Chung, Raven, and Strawberry appeared.

(Merge)Savior: Which makes sense but first, let's free this man.

Snoopster: Agreed.

* * *

 _ **Well this wasn't bad nor good but remember, I'm not done. The dust has settled and we're nearing our first arc.**  
 **I shall see you all later for now and make sure to leave a comment down below.**  
 **Response to Void HighLord Prime, You'll see your OC next chapter.  
Also let me know if your OC can talk or speak in another type of way.  
This has been StrictlyJordan(Aka MajinJ)  
Signing off. **_


	6. Update 1

**Salutations folks. It's me, StrictlyJordan.  
I've been away for a very long time because i had to deal with finals and relax afterwards. So i kinda forgot about this but i'll make it up somehow on one of these days after my swimming lessons.  
Also btw, I've done a few changes with a couple of my OCs and made some new ones along with improve some old ones (You'll see what i mean soon.)  
Other than that, nothing is really going on(The stories will be updated next week. Expect a chapter then.)  
With that line out of the way, I shall take my leave.  
See ya later.**


End file.
